Mayhem of the Red Hood
by Crazeace
Summary: The Red Hood wrecks havoc on Gotham's criminal underworld. Nightwing tries to stop the vigilante. Sequel to 'Mystery of the Red Hood'.


**Mayhem of the Red Hood**

**Iceberg Lounge**

**Febuary 2, 20:00 EDT**

The sound of classic music is dominant throughout the club. Many high-classed people and socialites gather in the Iceberg Lounge to enjoy the evening. A party is being held by an unknown host.

Dick Grayson in a suit, nonchalantly sits in his chair and keeps his eye on anything suspicious, well that is gonna be a difficult thing to do since the whole place is actually a cover for gangsters to pass information with each other. Maybe some useful information regarding the Red Hood is being passed on in here.

As he turns his head to his side, he can tell that a few women are talking about him. They knew he was the adopted son of billionaire Bruce Wayne, who is currently away on a leisure trip to Dubai. They find him equally attractive as his adopted father.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

Dick turns to face the person who just spoke to him. A woman dressed in purple, with a glass of wine in her hand and a faint smile on her face.

"Uh, sure no problem Miss-?"

"I'm Helena Bartinelli, Mr. Grayson." She said.

Before he could pull a chair for her to sit on, she pulls one herself and sits down.

"What does a son of the billionaire playboy doing in a place like this?" she asked.

"I was been invited here." He replied, "you too?"

"No, I just came here for a drink and some company." She replied.

Just as they began to have a conversation, a gunshot startles the whole party. Everybody turned to the source of the sound and saw Black Mask and a dozen thugs entering the building.

"Good evening folks, I hope you're all enjoying the party," said Black Mask, revealing himself to be the host of the party.

Though none of the socialites panicked, they all stood frozen in fear.

While everyone was looking on at Black Mask and the thugs, Dick used this distraction to slip away from the party and went to the spot where he kept his Nightwing suit.

"Just don't panic and maybe I'll let you all leave this place without holes in your fancy dresses." threatened Black Mask amusingly.

* * *

Meanwhile three of Black Mask's henchmen stood, guarding by the rooftop of the Iceberg Lounge.

"So…why are we here again?" asked one of the thugs.

"Weren't you listening numbskull? We're here cause Black Mask is tryin' to lure that nutty Red Hood." replied one of them.

"Oh so that's why you're all here."

The three thugs were startled and turned sideways trying to find out who said that.

Nightwing pops out of the shadows and amusing locks both of his legs around a thug's neck and roughly brings him down to the ground.

Taking the time for the surprised men to fight him back, Nightwing swiftly rises and gives a swift puch in one guy's temple.

The last thug was about the shoot Nightwing with his gun, but before he could pull the trigger, he was knocked unconscious by a mysterious figure behind him.

Nightwing focuses his sight on the figure, and it is revealed to be Red Hood.

Nightwing tries to go towards the vigilante, but then Red Hood gives a sudden fist strike on Nightwing's chest. Nightwing staggers back in pain, he looks angrily at his attacker, but is already nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"Boss, the guys at the rooftop aren't responding," reports Black Mask's right hand.

"Send in five of our best guys to the roof! And you four surround me and protect me!" Black Mask orders.

"Hmph, your men can't protect you from this."

The Red Hood stands before Black Mask, above the top floor, hurling a grenade that releases sleeping gas.

One by one everybody fall unconscious and as Black Mask slowly falls to sleep, he sees Red Hood right in front of him, landing a boot into his face.

Red Hood picks Black Mask up and heads for the backdoor of the place, Nightwing appears into the scene and stands in Red Hood's way.

"Get out of my way, I don't want to hurt you again hotstuff."

Nightwing pulls his escrima sticks and charges towards Red Hood.

Red Hood casually throws Black Mask away and charges towards Nightwing as well.

As both of them got close to each other, Nightwing backs away and tries to land a kick on the vigilante's head, Red Hood simultaneously moves to the left and tries to land a blow Nightwing' throat but misses his target as he backed away.

Nightwing then swings his escrima sticks to Red Hood, but was blocked with an arm by Red Hood.

After a swift and fierce exchange of attacks. Red Hood jumps away and throws a smoke bomb, and leaves the premises.

Nightwing also vanishes from the scene after the smoke clears.

* * *

After the commotion, everybody are slowly coming to from their unconsciousness.

Dick, who changes back to his suit and slips into the crowd while they all got up, tries to look for Helena who the last time he saw, was surrounded with two thugs.

He sees Helena among some people, he goes towards her.

"Oh, Dick you're alright!" she said.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

The police once again arrives into the place. Some of the cops came in and took Black Mask away.

Dick tries to subtly look for the traces left from wherever the Red Hood ran off too. He was then approached by a detective.

"I'm detective Michael Lane, Mr. Grayson. Do you mind telling me what's going on here?"

Dick recollected all that happened, and alters what happened a bit and tells the detective,"Uh well, we were all having a fun time detective, then Black Mask came in here and took everyone hostage…then this guy, with a red helmet came in and knocked us all out."

"Thank you for your co-operation Mr. Grayson, have a safe night." The Detective goes his way to question other people.

As it is midnight, Dick leaves the place and returns to Wayne Manor. He was tired and has received a few injuries during the fight with Red Hood.

**Wayne Manor**

**Febuary 2, 23:50 EDT**

Dick arrives at the manor and opens the door and as he walks towards the stairs he sees Barbara with a worried look on her face.

"Dick! You're alright! I heard in the news and I came here to help you when you're back!" she runs towards him and hugs him.

"Yeah I'm alright urk-" Dick groans in pain, his fight with Red Hood left him with a few injuries that needed to be treated quick.

Alfred and Tim came towards Dick and helps him up,"Master Dick come quickly with me to the Batcave," he turns to Barbara, "Miss Barbara, please get some bandages for Master Dick here."

"Sure thing Alfred." she runs to grab some bandages as well as some cotton and alcohol.

"Those injuries you sustained were quite a bit dangerous Master Grayson," remarked Alfred.

"So, Red Hood has got some knowledge about the human's pressure points." said Tim.

"We need to be cautious the next time we-"

"Hold still Dick," said Barbara, who was applying bandages over his chest.

"The other thing is,why is Red Hood after Two-Face and Black Mask?" wondered Tim.

"Cause they're the heavy hitters in the Gotham Underworld." Said Barbara.

"I don't think so, when he got Two-Face he made sure he'll die a painful death and he was carrying Black Mask away when he got him. He probably has a personal vendetta against them." deduced Dick.

"We gotta move fast if we're going to stop Red Hood his actions are getting bolder and bolder soon, the situation might grow worse if we don't move fast…"

**GothamPort Warehouse**

**Febuary 4, 21:00 EDT**

Screams echo through the place as well as a sinister laugh.

Two men roll around the ground clawing at themselves, "GET THEM OFF! GET THESE THINGS OFF!" they yelled.

"Get off what? What are those things crawling on your bodies?!" asked the Scarecrow maniacally, "Is it scorpions, snakes, roaches? What things do you see with my Fear gas?!

The men said nothing, they just kept screaming and scratching themselves.

As the Scarecrow turns around he suddenly sees Red Hood standing right in front of him.

"Found you Crane." Red Hood raises his fist and punches him in the face.

Scarecrow was dazed by the punch, but he still manages to stay up. He grabs a vial of Fear toxins and throws one at Red Hood. Red Hood dodges it easily, Scarecrow runs to him in a very surprising speed and gasses him with his fear gas.

"Sorry Crane, my helmet filters your gas." Red Hood punches Scarecrow again and this time he falls unconscious.

"You should have just given me the fear gas that I asked Crane." said Red Hood.

He walks towards a briefcase, opens it and takes the canister containing Fear Toxins. He then goes on his way, plotting how to get rid of anybody getting in his way.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Yeah, hi again. Yes, you can yell at me if I took forever to update this story. So right now, I'm still thinking of how to continue the story so expect the next chapter to take forever again.

Anyway hope you enjoy reading this and please send your Reviews! :)


End file.
